Gundam Spirits
by Desperado Surgoi
Summary: It's the same ol' Gundam Wing you know, but what if the Gundams had spirits? Takes place immediatly after Endless Waltz. all non-yaoi couples!
1. Prequel

Gundam Sprits- the Prologue By: Sora Darkness 

7/31/02

**Disclaimer- Gundam Wing does not belong to me, but Shi, Rabo, Des, Ze, and Trist do. Don't sue, you'll get 6 dollars, and that's it.  **

Shi paced back and forth within the atrium, her ghostly figure seemingly gliding on the tiles of the floor. She sighed and went to the bowl in the middle of the room, and looked into it. 

"Damn, all of them have been destroyed now, yet none of them are here…" She turned away from the bowl and her red eyes looked up towards the Earth, though she could not see it, for it was far from where she was.  "Where are you Rabo?"  She sighed, knowing that it did indeed take a while to get to the Sun from the Earth, but it was quicker for sprits, no longer in a solid form, and they should have been here by now. Shi played with her long gray hair, worrying. "What if they landed on another part of the Sun? Do they remember the way? What about the new one, will they show her? Damn it, why couldn't I have stayed!" She closed her eyes tightly for a few moments, opening them when she heard a soft thud. She looked up with a gasp.

                In front of her was an aquamarine light, about the size of an adult fist. The light shone brightly, nearly blinding Shi. Then it dimmed, stretching out its form. A cloud of a darker aqua swirled around the light, and it became a man, with black hair, the aqua light now only shining in his eyes. Shi smiled and got up from the floor.

                "Rabo, I am so glad you are the first to come back." She ran up and hugged Rabo, silent tears falling from her eyes.

                "Shi, it has been too long, you've been greatly missed." Rabo let her go, drying her tears. "She may have taking your role, but no one, dear heart, could take your place in our hearts."  
                "Love, I know that. Yet, I feel as I have missed something, my purpose." Shi smiled. "That is why I have devised a plan, something for us to do." Rabo raised his eyebrows at this.   
                "A plan, Shi? Ah, what else would you have done? You've always been the more brilliant one of the group."    
                To this, Shi giggled. "Yes, I have been. Silly Ze, she was the one to come up with the idea to be those silly machines." Shi paused, the smile fading from her face at Ze's name. "How have the others been, Rabo?" 

                "They've been good. Love, don't worry your pretty little head about Ze. She and Des are pretty close now." Shi looked at Rabo suspiciously.

                "How close?"

                "Very close."  
                "Have they-"

                "Honestly Shi?" Rabo paused. "I don't know, nor do I want to know." Shi weakly smiled.  
                "Yes, you're right, it's probably right." She shook her head, trying to get any mental images that might surface out of her mind. "How has Ze been though?"  
                "She's better, though she did make Master loose it for a while." Rabo frowned, remembering the instance too well. "Did the same to Des' Master, and Trist, but Trist's Master only remembered."

                "My, Ze must have been in a great deal of trouble then with everyone for a while, wasn't she?" Rabo nodded once, followed by a sigh from Shi. "I told Ze not to share her visions with anyone. Ah well, I hoped she would listen to me, but I doubted she would. It seems I was right." There was an awkward silence, the two sprits just looking at each other, trying to see if anything had changed while they were separated. It was too long, and both wondered if things would ever be the same between them again. If Ze had been there, she would smile knowingly, yet revealing nothing in her cryptic message.   
                "Rabo…" Shi took his hand and held it in her own, and squeezed it gently, saying volumes through that one simple action.  
                "Yes Shi?" He squeezed her hand as well, replying to the message.  
                "When will the others be here?"  
                "Ze will be next, then the others will come, together. Yet Ze will be next." Shi nodded, millions of different thoughts going through her head. '_What will happen, when I see Ze again? Will she apologize, or will she just smile her cryptic smile? Damn you Ze, did you know this was going to happen, or is it true that you can only predict?' _Shi shook her head, not wanting to think about Ze.   
                Unfortunately for Shi, that was nearly impossible. For at that very moment a brilliant blue light, brighter then Rabo's, appeared before them. It was also the size of an adult fist, yet it seemed to hold Life's mysteries inside. Without warning, it expanded, filling the entire room, making it seem that the universe was inside the dome. It slowly went back to the origin, filling in the form of a tall female. She had straight blue hair, cut short at her chin. She looked at the Rabo and Shi, a knowing smile on her lips. Her blue eyes twinkled, and seemed to have a life of their own. She looked at Rabo, then at Shi, nodding her head to both of them. She took one step, and white wings sprouted from her back, making her seem like an angel. She was no angel, however, she was Ze.

                "Shi, it has been a long time."  
                "Yes, Ze, it has."  
                "A pity you could not stay with us, it was a great learning experience."  
                "Yes, Rabo has been telling me all about it."

                Ze smiled, her eyes twinkling brighter then before. "Has he now? Strange, I would have figured you two would have more… important matters to attend to."  Shi and Rabo blushed, and Ze laughed. "It is good to see you two together again."  
                Rabo smiled and spoke warmly to his friend, "For what reasons Ze? Could it be that you want the rest of us to stop talking about your relationship with Des, and rather talk about our relationship?"  
                "Ah, Rabo! I've seen you told Shi about Des and I. How unlike yourself, spreading gossip!"

                Rabo snorted. "It's no gossip Ze, or will you deny that you're in an intimate relationship with Des? I'm sure he would be devastated to hear that!" Ze looked at Rabo, then laughed.

                "Oh Rabo, you always were the one to make me laugh, it feels so good! I haven't laughed in so long." Ze looked up at the sky. "Yes, we are in a relationship."   
                Shi stepped back from Ze and Rabo. She felt out of place, like someone who had been invited to join out of pity.

                "Shi, don't feel like a third wheel, you've always been a part of this group- and in a few seconds, you'll be a sixth wheel!" Ze whispered, twirling around.

                Rabo frowned. "I doubt that, they left some time after me."  
                "You arrived before me, because you had a great yearning to get here. They have a larger yearning; they want us all to be together again. They'll be here in a few seconds…"

                Ze was right. Within a matter of seconds, three lights (AN- Not the ones from SM! ^_~) appeared in the room, one green, another violet, and the last one white. The violet one was the first to change. It turned into a thick fog, and out of the fog stepped a man, with spiked navy hair, and brilliant violet eyes. While a smile was upon his face, his eyes were revealed he was troubled about something. He ran to Ze, picked her up and spun her around. While he was spinning her, Rabo and Shi's eyes where on the other two lights. 

                The next one to change was the green one. It spun around like a gust of wind, forming a young woman with long, curly red hair, and animated emerald eyes. She seemed to be the opposite of the navy-haired one, Des. She was very solemn, no smile, nothing that would show emotion, except her eyes. Her eyes seemed to be those of a little child; chipper, curious, and full of life.  She turned toward the white light, waiting. 

                As if on cue, the white light glowed brighter. There was nothing fancy to this transformation, the light just expanded to fill the form of a young woman, and then she was there. She had short black hair, done in two pigtails at the bottom of her head, and dark ebony eyes, frightened. The fire-haired woman put a hand on the young one's shoulder, and led her over to Shi.

                "Shi, sister, it is good to see you after so long, I've missed you greatly," the fire-haired one said.  
                "And I've missed you as well Trist." Shi smiled warmly at her sister, who did not need to smile to let Shi know she cared.

                "This is Meilan, the one who took over Altron." Meilan nodded.  
                "So you are Meilan. It is good to meet you. But can you tell me something?"  
                "Depends on what it is." Shi smiled.  
                "It is not much, I just want to know why you took over Altron." Meilan was quiet for a moment, and her eyes were sad when she finally spoke.  
                "On the day I passed away, there was a battle. I was in it, as was my husband. We were not really in love, it was arranged. Yet, during the battle, the enemy was going to attack a field of flowers that my husband had always loved. I protected it, taking the blow myself. He brought me to the field after the battle. We were happy, those last moments. Yet, when I was about to enter Paradise, I was stopped. A voice stopped me…."  
  
Flashback

**"You may not enter these gates."**_ The golden gates closed in front of me, cutting me off from all those who I loved and died before me. They faded back into shadows, beyond my grasp.   
                "Why?" I asked. "Why do you cut me off from Paradise?"_

**"You have another job to do." __**

****_"What do you mean?"  
                _**"You must protect the one you died for. He calls your sprit back to that suit. You must inhabit it." **_I cried out in anguish.  
                "How long?"  
                _**"Till the suit is destroyed."**_  
                "Then what must I do?"  
                _**"Then you will have a choice. You can stay with the other sprits that inhabit suits like the one you will inhabit and do what they do for the rest of time, or you can go to Paradise, and spend eternity here."**_ I started falling down, away from Paradise.   
                "When must I make this decision?" I yelled, back up to the voice.**  
                **_**"You will know when… you will know."**

End Flashback  
                

"So that's what happened. I fell down, and I was the Gundam." By the end of Meilan's tale, the other Gundam sprits had gathered around them. Des' hands were wrapped around Ze's waist, holding her close to him. They both were looking at Meilan sadly. Ze still had the knowing look in her eyes, but it was sad, as if she knew something upsetting was going to happen. Rabo had his hands on Shi's shoulders, and Shi had one hand over Rabo's. Her eyes were misty at the sad tale, feeling sorry for the poor girl who got thrown into a world she knew nothing about, a girl who had gotten separated from the world she belonged to. Trist was silent, her eyes downcast. She was off in her own world, obviously hearing this tale before, unlike the others.    
                There was a long pause of silence, where no one knew what to say. Shi was the one to break the silence. "Meilan, have you made your decision yet?"  
                "Yes… I have. Before the Gundams where blown up, I had a vision. I saw Paradise, and I wasn't happy at all. Through the years, the other sprits have become like a family to me, and I decided when we were destroyed, to go with them." Shi almost cried at Meilan's statement. Meilan was so much like Shi, both separated from the one's they cared for the most. First Meilan with her family who lives on, and Shi, who was separated form the only people she knew. At least Meilan had someone there, Shi was always alone…   
                "Then I welcome you." Shi forced a smile. She would not be sad now; they were all back together again. She hugged Meilan, who was a good foot shorter then her, and an audible sigh of relief could be heard.    
                "It is good that you two get along, the others and I feared you would hate each other." Ze said softly.  
                "You, Ze, frightened of anything? Somehow I can't see that happening."  
                "You mock me, Shi. Yet I fear many things." Ze turned to the stars. "Many things…"   
                There was another long pause, but this time Rabo was the one to break it. "Well, why we were giant pieces of machinery, Shi here has come up with a plan for us to do."  
                "Plan? What do you mean by plan?" Meilan asked.  
                "Something for we sprits to do. Sometimes it is a learning experience, like becoming Gundams, sometimes it's good something good for people who have been wronged, other times it's something just for fun." Trist replied.

"This time, it's doing something right for people, except it's a certain group of people." Shi continued.  
                "Hmm, intriguing. Care to give some details Shi?" Ze asked.  
                "It would be my pleasure. Now, as you know, the world you left has just recovered from war, and from war there are war veterans. Some of these veterans have suffered greatly, trying to do the right thing but being hated. To name a select group, the Gundam pilots. Yes, the very people who controlled your last form. We owe it to them, to change their lives for the better. In fact, I know exactly what we can do for each of them!" Shi smiled happily.   
                Des appeared happy for a moment. "It's a wonderful idea, Shi. However, can you let me choose, and do, what happens with my previous Master? There are… issues about him that you would not know about."  
                Shi frowned. "Alright, I really didn't know what to do with Duo. You can't call him Master anymore; you are out of that form. Just make sure his marriage is happy, alright Des?"  
                "It will be. It will be."   
                "Anyways," Rabo interrupted, "what do the rest of us do?"  
                "Well, first we got to fix the love lives of each pilot, but there's something else each of you must do. Rabo, you must get your ex-Master, Quatre, to be okay with his past. You understand what I mean?"  
                "Yeah, I guess." Rabo nodded. "Yeah, I do."   
                "Good, next is Trist. You have to get Trowa to forgive those who have betrayed him, along with getting he hooked up with someone. Here's a hint, sister, you could knock out two birds with one stone. Do you get it?"  
                Trist's was confused, but she nodded anyway. "Yes."   
                Shi sighed. "I'll talk to you later. Anyway, next would be Ze."   
                "Me? I hardly think that I need-"  
                "You will be getting Herro to come to peace with his life."  
                "Joy that will be so easy. I suppose I also have to get him with someone?"  
                "Of course."   
                Ze sighed. "Very well, in his own words 'Mission Accepted'." Shi just nodded, and continued on.  
                "Des, well, I already told you what to do. Make sure his marriage to…" Shi paused. "Ze, what's her name again?"  
                "Hilde."  
                "Oh, right. Make his marriage to Hilde happy, and whatever you need to do." Des nodded. "Lastly is my project, and I will be working on Wufei, with Meilan right beside me, right Meilan?" Meilan looked up at her.   
                "M-Me?"   
                "Of course you. He was your husband, and you're part of the group now."  
                Meilan face lit up. "Okay! What do we have to do?"  
                "We are going Wufei to let go." Shi said happily.  
                "Let go? Let go of what?" Meilan was very confused, what was Shi talking about?  
                "Oh, you'll see, all will be revealed, in good time." Shi's eyes gleamed, and she was grinning like she knew the secrets of the universe.

                "When do we leave to go back to Earth?" Trist asked.   
                "When the Earth gets back to its current position."  
                "What?"   
                "This time tomorrow, if you go by Earth time. Don't worry about it Meilan, Shi's just trying to confuse us." Trist said.  
                Shi just grinned. "Yes, yes. Now, come on, you'll want to spend your 24 hours here on the Sun doing something worth remembering." Shi smiled, 'Because you're never coming back.'  
END- CONTINUED IN GUNDAM SPIRTS- ACT ONE

Author Notes- Ok, so who's not confused? Sorry bout that, it'll get clear as the story gets on. It's a fantasy Gundam Wing story, for you who can't tell, but I'm proud to say that Midii will have a MAJOR role in this story. Why? Well, Midii Une rocks, and there are too few stories with her in them. ^_^; that and I love her paired up with Trowa. If there were any mistakes, I'm sorry. You see- my original idea was to take this story slowly. Unfortunately, I found out S&S's 2nd anniversary was coming up (2 days of a warning for me). So I rushed, and tried to get the prologue done. Gomen… anyway, for those who are confused about who is who, a little chart for you! 

Gundam Name

Gundam's Sprit(s)

Deathsythe Hell

Des

Altron

Meilan and Shi

Heavyarms

Trist

Sandrock

Rabo

Wing Zero

Ze

Hope that helped for those who were confused. Except the next addition of Gundam Sprits by the middle of August! Oh, **HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SPY AND SILENCER!**

^__^ Way to go!!! Woo.


	2. Return to Earth

Gundam Sprits- Chapter One: Return To Earth By: Sora Darkness 

8/13/02

**Disclaimer- Gundam Wing is not mine. No matter how much I want it.   **

Have you ever wondered why life is the way it is? I have, I wonder about it all the time. For example, just a week ago, I saw a guy I never thought I'd see again. Nanashi. I met him when I was really young, and a spy for the Alliance. Something about him called me to him, back then I called it love.

I've lived though a war now. I don't believe in love anymore. I always wondered if I was like him now. Now that my family is dead and I don't cry. That's so strange, I don't cry anymore. I've run out of tears. You can't always cry, you know. You won't survive by crying. If you cry, you let your guard down, and someone can just kick you in your gut.

This is what war has taught me. Never let your guard down. After the war, I wandered around, trying to find a meaning for life. I never found it. What I found was a cruel world with no place for girls like me. They say I'm a broken girl, but I'm not. I'm strong now, and no one can touch me.

Or at least, that's what I thought. You see, I saw Nanashi last week, on the giant vid screen in the city. He was a Gundam pilot; can you believe it? I guess he made it to space after all. He was fighting in what we call the 'Eve's War' now. It was Christmas Eve. I guess someone up there decided to give me a gift, and what I gift it was. I felt something, something I've never felt in a long time. It was so brief, but I got to know what it was. I have to find Nanashi. It shouldn't be too hard; I was a spy for the Alliance, then OZ right up to the end of the war. Hopefully a few of my old 'buddies' will give me a hand in finding Nanashi. I have to see him again. I need to know. 

I get out off the couch that I sleep on and step onto the hard wood floors. I wish I had carpeting, but I can't afford it. I work at a jewelry store, and it doesn't pay much, but it's a job. Taking off my pajamas, I go to my closet and open it.

God, what have I been doing with my life? There are a few outfits here and there, but nothing that would work for my plan. I need an outfit that can stun Nanashi, and get my buddies to help me. Finally, I find a suitable outfit, way in the back of my closet. It'll do for now. I slip in on and look at myself in the mirror.

I'm fairly pretty, with ice blue eyes and silvery blond hair. One of my old partners described me as an Ice Princess. I guess he's right. Actually, I kind of like the nickname, why? Well, for one thing, ice is so beautiful, yet so deadly.

My hands are not clean from the war. They are stained with the blood of many. Some, I didn't actually kill myself; they were killed due to my spying for the Alliance. Others, I killed with my own hands. Only trust yourself, no matter what others say, for you're the only one who won't stab yourself in the back. I learned that lesson a long time ago.  

I pick up my pocketbook and go over to my closet. I know I'll need one thing to convince a few people I'm still a spy- and that's my trusty old gun. Using a nail file, I lift a floorboard and pick up my gun. The only things in the closet are a cross and an old game necklace, both with bullets in them. 

The bullets were from Nanashi's gun. He was a little trigger-happy, liked to shoot things. Oh, the stories I could tell. I could write a book, I used to study him. I could call the book "The Life of a Young Gundam Pilot", wouldn't that be something else? Anyway, I guess I put those there to remind me why I quit spying, but right now they just sort of remind me off him, and why I'm doing this. 

I have to find Nanashi.

Shi stood in the center of her chamber. She had spent many years deciding on how it would look, and now it was as she saw it today. Purple-gray sheets were draped in the room making it seem similar to the ocean. An oval shaped pool was in the center, and it was how Shi saw how ones she cared about were doing. She had spent much of her time looking at Rabo's container, and wondering if inside that hunk of Gundanium alloy he was thinking about her. A girl could dream, couldn't she? Shi's chamber had no ceiling; the stars and planets soothed her when nothing else could. She heard a rustling behind her, but did not turn to face the mysterious figure.

"Shi." The voice was feminine, and mystical. Shi did not need to be Ze to know who it was.

"Hello Ze." There was a long pause, until Ze finally spoke.

"I am sorry."

"I know."

"Good… That's good."

"Yes, it is." There was another long pause, and Ze spoke again.  

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"Good. When are going?"

"Soon." Shi was keeping her answers quick, and deprived of emotion. 

"Damn it Shi! Why won't you talk to me? It wasn't my fault!" Ze ran in front of Shi, her eyes no longer all-knowing. Now, they were angry, and hurt.

"No. You're right. It wasn't."

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"I have nothing to say to you Ze. You are the one who is supposed to know everything, remember? That's why you the 'leader'!" Shi said sarcastically. She moved away from Ze, and left her chamber, Ze at her heels. 

"Is this what it's about Shi? Gods, Shi! You're the one who didn't want to lead us!" Ze said loudly, not caring if anyone heard.

"That's because I thought you could do a better job then me!" 

"Oh, and what do you think now?" Ze was letting her emotions get the best of her, now having no control over them.

"I think, I think-"

"What do you think Shi? Come on, let's hear it." 

"I think you knew that I was going to get sent back, like you always know! You always know and I'm sick on it!" Shi's eyes were brimming with tears. _'Why Ze… why, why, why!!'_

"I don't always know." was her reply, this time Ze was the quiet one.

"Really Ze? Well, that's not what you told us! You told us you could see the future, and look what you've done so far!"

"I said I was sorry! I'm sorry. For everything… I don't know anymore. I can predict, and analyze, but I'm no better then you Shi."

"Well maybe you should have told us this earlier!" Shi said, still crying, this time they were tears of frustration.

"I hope you get what you want Shi. I hope you're happy with whatever you plan."

"What are you talking about?

"I'm talking about this, this plan of yours! Why now? Why are we helping these people, when before we just moved on?"

"We didn't always 'just move on', we occasionally helped people out!"

"True, but not often!"

Shi paused, then found the right words. "Well, I am moving on. We are all moving on. Times have changed since we were put here."

"What do you have planned?"

"I, I won't tell you." Shi said, stuttering.

"Why not? How have I wronged you Shi?" 

Shi was quiet for a while. She said nothing, but Ze dare not say anymore more. While they weren't always the closest of friends, you don't spend your lifetime with someone and be unable to tell that they are trying to find the words to tell you something. While Shi was thinking, Ze sent out a message, and smiled to herself. Finally, Shi found her voice, and answered her question.

"It's not you this time. This time, it's me. I can't do it anymore. While you were down on Earth, playing with lives, I was here, on the Sun. Thinking, and I've realized, how can we do this to these people? How can we toy with their lives, change them just to suit our fancy?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, that this is it. There will be no more interfering for this spirit."

Ze stared at her. "What?"

"I'm going to be human, Ze! I'll be a soul, not just a silly spirit. At least, I'm going to try, I've worked it all out."

Ze looked at her with concern. "Shi-"

"No, Ze. I've decided this. If the rest of you want to go on with this lifestyle, you are all more then welcome to it. Not me, though. Not me anymore." 

Laughter rang out from the shadows, and Des stepped into the light of the corridor, this time smiling and laughing with his face and his eyes. "Shi, you silly spirit you! How do you think we would survive without one of our own! We'll do what you do."

"Yes, Shi. You said we are a group, and groups stick together!" This time it was Meilan coming forth from the shadows, and behind her was Trist, her face carrying a trace of a smile, and her eyes laughing gaily.

"Family sticks together as well, sister." Trist said. 

"Well, Shi, it seems the decision as been made without you." Ze said, being serious yet joking at the same time. 

Shi stared hard at Ze, then finally broke out in laughter and hugged them all, one at a time. "Yes, you all are right. Forgive me, will you?"

From behind her, there came a whisper in her ear, and strong arms circled her waist. "Everyone makes mistakes, love, and it wouldn't be right not to forgive you." Said Rabo.

"Thank you all. We leave in a few minutes."  

"Then I will want to view this temple on the Sun, which I called home for so long, once more." Ze said, heading for the temple.

"I'll go with you, Ze." Rabo took her hand, and walked with her. 

"As you wish, I could hardly disagree with you."

Des and Ze walked in silence for a while, stopping at areas where fond, or not so fond, memories had occurred. The couple had almost gone through the entire temple, when Des stopped Ze, and lead her out onto the patio.  He looked up at the sky for a while, then finally said, "Look at the stars, Ze. Just look at them. "

"I am looking Des…" Ze's voice was quiet and unsure, but her eyes were glued firmly to the sky.

"What do you see?" 

"I see other worlds, filled with problems just like our own." At this, Des looked down at Ze, looking shocked.

"You have to stop being so dismal." 

"Dismal? Well, what do you see then?"

Des looked back up to the heavens. "I see hope. I see miles and miles of 'the light and the end of the tunnel' in a seemingly never-ending tunnel."

"Oh Des, why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" Ze knew something was wrong; he had not been the same since he had returned to the Sun. She wondered if she had done anything to upset her love, or if it was another matter all together that had upset Des. Whatever it was, he was distraught. 

"I have to do something, and I'm afraid to do it." His voice was small, and his eyes sad. 

"Don't worry Love, we're a group, remember? We'll stay together, nothing could tear us apart."

"If only it could be that way."

"It is that way!" Ze's voice was sturdy, and her eyes burned with a fire from within her spirt.

"It's not! It's never been that way! The world is cold and unforgiving! That's why I must do what I must do! I must be the light!" 

Ze pulled away from Des. "What are you talking about?"

"I have to be the light. I have to… " He let his voice fade into nothing, and he pulled Ze into a warm embrace. They stood like that for a few minutes, like star-crossed lovers sharing their last embrace. 

"What do you have to do?" Des' body became rigid and he pushed her away.

"I have to go." He walked back into the temple, Ze at his heels. 

"Wait! Des!" 

He stopped, and turned around.  "Yes?"

"I care about you Des." 

His eyes softened, and he pulled Ze once more into an embrace. "As I you, but my feelings for you cannot stop this. I will have to leave."

"I wish I could know what will happen to us." Silent tears fell down her face, and she buried her head in Des' shirt.

"You will, you always do." He patted her hair like she was a little child who needed to be comforted. 

"Not always." was the muffled reply from his shirt. 

"Well, at least most of the time. Remember this Shi, I do love you, and I'll always be with you." 

Ze pushed herself a little bit away from him, and looked at him, puzzled. "What are you talking about, you sound like someone who is about to die!"

"Die, no, but I can't shake this feeling, that you're going to hate me for what I must do."

"I could never hate you. I love you!"

"Not on purpose." 

"Des, whatever it is, we will get through it."

"I hope you right; for the sake of the world, I hope you are right." He held Ze for a while again, when footsteps were heard coming towards them. 

"Ze? Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Trist blushed slightly, but kept it down for the most part.

"No, it's all right, but what is it Trist?" Slowly Ze and Des were separating, now he just held his hand around her waist.

"We're leaving now."

"Oh."

"Yes, well, Shi said that you two wouldn't want to be left alone for eternity, so it would be a good idea to get you." Trist said, her eyes twinkling.

"And there is no doubt in my mind that those where her exact words." Ze sighed. 

"You'd be correct, as usual."

"Well, come on then. We wouldn't want to be late, Allah forbid that we arrive a few minutes later on Earth." Des inserted. 

"'Allah forbid?' Des, I do believe you have been hanging around with Rabo too much." Ze was smiling broadly, like the deep conversation they had just had never happened. 

"Someone had to." He managed to smile as well, though his was not nearly as convincing as Ze's. Yet Trist seemed unaware of the strain. 

"Well, the last members of the group finally arrive! You're late." Said Shi.

"Yes, but we're fashionably late!" Ze winked, and laughed merrily.

"You never give up, do you?" 

"Do the planets orbit the Sun?"

"Ze!" Rabo exclaimed. 

"Sorry, it's just it's going to be hard, never seeing this place again." Ze looked around again, as did everyone except Shi.

"Would you have preferred me keeping it a secret?"

"No, this way we can say good-bye." Ze looked Shi straight in the eyes, and Shi gulped. While Ze had said she no longer could see the future, it didn't stop the feeling that Ze could see into her soul. 

Mustering up her courage, she looked back and replied, "It's hard to say good-bye to memories."

"It's hard to say good-bye to anything." was Meilan's addition to the conversation. 

"Yes, but we have to leave _now_." Said Shi.  

"Then let us leave sister." Trist said, and Meilan nodded.

"Right, let's leave on 1. Start the countdown." Said Rabo.

"5." Trist grabbed Shi's hand.

"4." Shi grabbed Meilan's hand, who in turn grabbed Rabo's. 

"3." Rabo grasped Des' hand.

"2." Des grabbed Ze's.

"1!" Ze grabbed Trist's, and a bright light engulfed all six of them. Within seconds, they were all in the middle of a grassy field, somewhere on the planet that is known as Earth. A gentle breeze blew, as no one said anything.

Finally, Shi spoke up. "We did it. We're here, on Earth."

"My, it is different when you're a Gundam." Ze looked around at the scenery.

"Haven't you been to Earth before like this?" questioned Meilan.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago." Was Trist's gentle reply.

"Oh."

"Yes, yes. Well, we have jobs to do."

"Rabo's right, now, let's meet back here every night, okay?" Shi asked everyone, who each nodded his or her head. 

"Well, let's go. Oh wait! Sorry, I forgot to mention something." 

"What is it Ze?"

"Well, I had a dream, and it sort of had a message." Ze paused.

"Really?" Asked Meilan. 

"Yes, it's that the five, the ones who we are all trying to 'right', are separated."

"So?" Shi stared at Ze, wondering why in the world this was so important that they all had to stop right when they were about to start.

"So? Well if they're spread all over Earth and the colonies, I say we meet back every two days." 

"Yeah, I think that's better too." Des grunted. 

"Does everyone else agree?" Shi asked. The others all nodded. "Ok then, that's the plan. I'll see you all in two days then."

"Goodbye Ze, goodbye everyone." Des kissed Shi on the cheek, before disappearing in a blue light.

Ze was the next to leave, in a white light. "Goodbye everyone, good luck!" In a flash of pure white light, Ze was gone.

"Take care sister. Have fun Meilan." Trist said, closing her eyes. She took longer to disappear, and really just faded into nothing.

"I'll see you soon Love." Rabo kissed Shi on the cheek and took a bird form and flew off.

"Well, we're all that's left here." Shi said when Rabo was out of sight.

"What do you do now?" Meilan asked, turning to Shi. 

"Well, you knew Wufei better, could you picture him in your mind?"

"Yes."

"Well, do that, and I'll take care of the rest." 

The search for Nanashi has been horrible so far. All of my old 'friends' have left the business with all the Preventers around. I know they're here to protect us, but sometimes I wish that they would butt out sometimes. There's only one place left, and I hope to God that I can get some info there. Can you believe it? Me, praying to God. The girl who doesn't believe in stuff like that. Man, I tell you, Nanashi has always been able to change my mind. Now he's even giving me a religion, and he doesn't even know it. Oh well, here's the shop. I guess I have to go in. One more step, and I'll enter the room that will decide if I'll ever find my Nanashi again.

 Trist quickly changed forms to match the shop owner that had occupied the desk that she now stood behind. After leaving the rest of the group, Trist had concentrated on a Miss Midii Une's energy, and found herself in Paris, France. She used some more of her power to find out where the young girl was going, and went there ahead of her, and took over the desk. Trist knew who Midii was looking for. Midii was looking for her old Master, who had many names. Trowa Barton, Triton Bloom, and Nanashi. Trist was happy; she had found the link that Shi had been talking about! This was the girl who could help her do both her missions, while really only doing one! The door chime rang, and Trist regained composure.  She would have to make it believable for it to work.

"Hello, welcome madam."

Midii nodded. "Hi, I was looking for Stacey, does she work here still?"

"No, I am sorry, she passed away last year. Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

Midii sighed, "No, really, it's okay."

"Please, Stacey and I were extremely close during the war. There is nothing that she would have know that I would have not."

Trist observed Midii's eyes light up, and she almost smiled smugly. She had hit the nail right on the head with that guess. 

"Well, okay then. I'm looking for some information on one of the Gundam pilots."

"Sure," Trist paused, seeing Midii's start to back away. Was she supposed to get proof of something? "Do you have any…?" Trist let the question go uncompleted, hoping the ex-spy would help give her the answer. 

"Oh, yeah." Midii looked into her purse and pulled out her old Alliance card. "This good?"

Trist nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." Trist pulled 5 pictures from under the desk that she had conjured up and put them on the desk. "Which one are you looking for?"

Midii pointed at Trowa's headshot. "Him, that's the guy." She paused and whispered under her breath, "Nanashi." 

Trist nodded. "His name's Trowa Barton, or at least that's what he goes by. He works part-time as a Preventer, other then that he is a circus performer." Midii nodded.

"Do you know where I could find him? I'd be willing to pay…" Trist looked hard at the woman in front of her. 

"What are you planning to do, anyway?" 

Midii hesitated. "I- I don't plan to assassinate him. My… My boss wanted some info on this pilot."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever." Trist wrote down something on a scrap of paper and handed it to Midii. "That's his address, at least when he's not on the road, and the number to his video phone."

Midii took the paper and put it in her purse. "Thank you. Good-bye." With that, Midii ran out of the store. Trist turned back to her normal form and smiled. This would be truly too easy. Now all she had to do was work on Trowa, her own master. 

All too easy.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN GUNDAM SPIRITS- CHAPTER TWO**

Hello again- I'm so excited. This is actually the first time I've gotten past the first chapter, major accomplishment. Also, it's a good length! Well, It's been over a month. =P I've been busy with my own personal web-manga. If you wish to see it, check it out http://doublelives.keenspace.com . Warning…. Some yaoi content, but it's all good. ^_~ Lots of Midii in this chapter, all for you at the S&S! Lots of love to you all, because Midii Une (the web-mistress and character) rules. Anyway, school's started as well, so when will the next chapter be up? Hopefully by Christmas…. 


End file.
